Meow?
by The Great and Powerful Ckik
Summary: First the cat ears, now this. Switzerland's boss has something seriously wrong with him, but Vash, being the loyal soldier he is, goes along with all of these crazy schemes. Up and Recontinued Switzerland-Cat story with randomness, and... Prussia Bunny!
1. Can We Keep Him?

**Meow?**

He could recall four things.

**First- He knew that it was cold. He didn't know where he was or why he was in that place, but he knew it was very, _very_ cold.**

**Second- He knew he was in pain, and he knew that he could feel his own blood smeared across his face, but it was dry now.**

**Third- He knew that he was not supposed to be in this place that he didn't know where it was- or why he was here or why he was in pain in this place. He just knew that he shouldn't be here.**

**Fourth- He could recall his own name, but nothing more than that.**

Fearing that he would certainly die if he were to let himself fall unconscious, he tried to keep himself awake- which was hard, because it was too dark for him to see anything.

He was overcome by the pain and the darkness and the coldness, of course, but he slowly felt like the dark and the cold were receding- the pain stayed. The pain always stayed.

---

He was awake again, now, wondering if he was already dead. If the light and the warmth that he had felt had been death.

His eyes blinked open, and he instantly knew that he wasn't dead.

There was green surrounding him. Trees, and grass, and bushes.

Dirt, too.

And… there was a person, too. A young woman with light brown hair, who was kneeling next to him and staring at him.

The boy blinked once, taking in the surroundings, and then… he started screaming. Of course he started screaming- he was in pain, and he had no idea where he was, and there was a lady in a military uniform hovering over him with a flashlight and a frying pan. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows and crawl away- backwards. That didn't work. It hurt too much.

Then he winced and stopped screaming. He stopped screaming because… well, because it really, really hurt.

"Woah, there. Calm down," The woman said, holding up her hands. "I won't hurt you."

The boy gave her a scared look, and then took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"That's better," The lady smiled. "What are you doing out here?"

He didn't answer the question- moreover, he feared that he wouldn't be able to answer it. Had he been able to talk? Well, he knew one thing for sure, he could definitely scream a-okay.

"I- I don't know…," he managed to squeak out. It hurt. Yeah, everything he did hurt right now.

"What's your name?" The lady asked.

Ah, he remembered this. He had even made a note in his mind that he remembered it.

"V-Vash…," He squeaked, and he couldn't remember much after that.

---

It was much later, but he didn't know how he knew that.

He could here talking in the background. Like he even knew where the foreground was…

"And where the heck did you get this from!?" A voice yelled, but he didn't know what this voice was referring to.

"A forest," He somehow recognized the voice of the hiking lady. The lady who had asked him his name.

"That's not what I meant."

"That's what it sounded like you meant."

"Forget it. Why did you bring him here?"

"Because he was covered in blood, laying in the middle of the forest. How could I have just left him there."

Ah, he had figured it out. They must be talking about him. He had been in a forest, and covered in blood. And he was here now.

_Why_, he thought, _doesn't that man want me here, then?_

So, he wanted to be in the conversation, too- if he could even get up, that is. After all, he didn't know where he was. He could have been in a crate in the back of a pick-up for all he knew.

So, in an effort to gain some sort of attention, he made a muffled squeaking noise. Obviously, this tactic had worked, because the background conversation suddenly stopped. (The started again, obviously.)

"This is going to get very annoying… very quickly…" The male voice said quietly, but of course, it wasn't quiet enough.

"Please, can I keep him?" The lady asked.

"You make it sound like he's a stray cat or something."

"He _is_ a stray cat, Roderich. See? He has the ears and the tail and everything."

Ah, so that's that man's name. Roderich?

And what is the lady talking about? Ears and a tail?

His mind was completely silent for a moment.

He… _did_ feel cat ears on his head. And he _did_ have a tail, and the tail was waving back and forth very, very slowly.

That makes five things he know knew.

**Fifth- He was… _a cat_?**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes! =O**

Chapter one of my contest Entry!

Of course... my entry doesn't count because I'm the one who's judging the contest! D=  
And... Lol, yes!  
Switzerland. Is. A. Cat. Shota.  
It all started with a fanart. A very adorable fanart. XDDD  
Meh, hope you enjoyed!

**Der Disenclaimen:** I don't own Hetalia. Hidekazu owns it. And quite frankly, I think he is a freaking GENIUS!


	2. Morning Already?

**Meow**

He had been startled awake by a sudden, and considerably loud, noise coming from what he figured must have been the upstairs. He was in too much pain (still!) to lift himself up from the couch. And it was comfortable, too. Why would he want to get up?

He rubbed his eyes and managed to sit up. A very light, very warm little blanket was tossed over him. He noticed something- he was not wearing his blood-spattered and ripped uniform, and his face was no longer smeared with blood and dirt and his tried up tears.

Instead, he was wearing a too-big, dark-grey sleeveless shirt and a pair of baggy jean-shorts.

He took it as nothing more than courtesy on the lady's part.

Then he remembered why he was awake- Right. He had heard a loud noise coming from upstairs.

Now that he thought about it, he really wanted to know what had caused the noise- curse the curiosity of a cat. And, he would have gone up to check what said noise was caused by if he wasn't in so much pain.

Looks like he wasn't healed just yet. He felt one particularly large cut on his shoulder- it hurt the most out of all of them.

"Ouch, ah. That hurt, your moron," He heard the guy voice say. He couldn't for the life of him remember the man's name. He knew it but for the love of all things magical, he couldn't recall what it was!

"Well, then maybe you should stop hogging the blankets, piano-dork," that was the military lady's voice. She laughed. "Sorry, sorry. But since you're up…"

"No. I'm not making breakfast."

"Hmph. Jerk."

Well, that solved the problem of what the noise was. Vash felt like laughing, but he knew it would probably hurt.

He didn't bother trying to fall asleep again- he suddenly felt very hungry at the mention of breakfast.

The boy remembered the tactic from yesterday- he made a low, muffled whining noise and put his head against the armrest on the couch again, wondering if it had been loud enough.

The military lady came running down the stairs almost instantaneously, wearing flanel pajamas that were open at the collar. She ran to the couch and smiled at the little cat-boy.

"What did you need, Vashy-kun?"

He stayed quite for a moment, wondering how the lady had come up with the nickname "Vashy-kun".

"Uhm, I-I was wondering if… if I could eat something…" he mangaed to squeak out.

"Yup. I'll have Roddy make breakfast right away, okay? You just sit tight," She turned and shuffled towards the stairwell, and yelled up the stairs at the man. "Roddy! Vashy-kun wants some breakfast!"

Vash had to make an effort not to start laughing. Stupid nicknames + yelling up the stairs = silly situations.

A few minutes later, the man (who was apparently nicknamed "Roddy") came hopping down the stairs on one foot and trying to pull up a pair of worm out jeans up at the same time. He succeeded in neither of the two tasks, falling flat on his face at the bottom of the stairs.

Again, the blond boy stifled a laugh at these people's crazy antics.

Vash remembered that he hadn't seen the man's face before, instead keeping his eyes closed in an attempt to escape the immense pain he was in.

The man had brown hair, which was slicked up in a messy, but annoying aristocratic way, with one curly hair on top that seemed like it just wouldn't stay down. He wore glasses (very fogged up glasses, but the detail really escaped him for the moment) and had muddy brown eyes.

It was strange- Vash had a feeling that he knew this man. Of course, he had no idea why he seemed to be thinking that.

The Austrian had gotten up and brushed himself off, walking towards the kitchen, and past the lady.

"You really shouldn't treat him like a child. He's older than he looks," The man said, and walked into the kitchen, then walked back out a second later. "Give me the frying pan," he held out his hand towards the lady, who just glared at him for a few seconds.

"……Fine," she pulled a frying pan out of nowhere and handed it to the man, who then walked back into the kitchen.

Vash squeaked again, sitting back up and looking around confusedly. What had "Roddy" meant when he said that Vash was older than he looked? And how did the lady pull a frying pan out of nowhere? It was a pretty big frying pan, too…

"Ah- uhm…," Vash began to speak, but didn't continue. He didn't know what he was supposed to call the lady. He also wanted to know when he would get to eat.

"Ah- that's right!" The lady ran over to the couch and leaned down to look at the blond-haired cat-boy. "You can just call me Bis Sis!"

Vash nodded, his kitty ears bobbing up and down on the top of his head, and his messy blond hair slightly following the motion of his head.

"Oh, you're just so cute!" Big Sis made a fan girl-squee sort of noise, hugging the boy tightly and then skipping off towards the kitchen

Gosh, this place was really, really weird.

* * *

**Author's Notez! =O  
Heehee! Here's another chapter!  
Switzerland is about as cute as a cat shota can get, don't you agree? X3  
Anywho, disclaimer time!  
Dis is not a claimer: I don't own Hetalia. Hidekazu owns Hetalia, and darn him, I want to buy iiiiiiiiiiiit! .**

**Well, will do! Look forward to more chapters!**


	3. Former Enemy

**Meow**

The food was surprisingly good, despite it being cooked by an angry-looking Austrian who seemed to have a dislike for cat-shotas.

Strangely, though, it was not an Austrian meal- it was plain old scrambled eggs and toast and a muffin and some orange juice with too much pulp in it. An annoying amount of pulp, really. As a matter of fact, it was more like mashed oranges in a cup than orange juice. It tasted disgusting. Needless to say, Vash didn't drink the orange… stuff.

The kitchen barely had room in the corner for the little table that they all sat at eating their breakfast and neglecting their orange juice. Vash sat near the window, Hungary sat in the middle, and "Roddy" sat on the far end. The table was stuffed in the corner, so they could only use one side of it to sit at.

"Roddy," Big Sis poked the man in the shoulder with her fork. "Vashy-kun doesn't know what he should call you. I think he should call you Roddy."

"He is to address me as Mr. Roderich," The man stated, pushing up his glasses and taking a sip of his Orange-Gunk. (Vash refused to refer to it as Orange Juice. Because it was certainly _not_ Orange Juice.)

"Ha ha!" Big sister laughed. "You make it sound so professional!"

"Because it should," He turned to glance at the cat-boy, who was staring out the window with a blank expression on his face.

He was trying to comprehend all of this- he was a cat, and he had no memories, and he was lost in a forest, and now he's living with a lady who carries around a frying pan and a man who insists that the boy couldn't be trusted.

_Why can't I be trusted? What is all of this, really?_

"Mr. Roderich," Vash mumbled, still looking out the window.

Big Sis and Roderich both turned to look at the blond boy.

"Why do you hate me, Mr. Roderich?"

Hungary and Austria glanced at each other for a second, and then back at Vash, Hungary wearing a concerned expression, and Austria wearing a look he couldn't quite decipher- it was somewhere between being horribly torn and horribly angry, mixed with just a bit of pain.

"You and I…," Roderich began. "Used to be enemies…"

The little cat ears on the top of the boy's head perked up, and he turned to look at the older man with a confused look.

"Why… would we have been enemies?" He tried to do a death glare, but that was relatively difficult with his cute little cat ears perked up and his face still somewhat hosting a confused expression.

"It was a long time ago," The brown-haired man turned the opposite way and took a sip out of his glass of mashed up oranges.

Vash knew he was lying. He didn't know how he knew, but he just had a feeling that the man was lying. That is wasn't a "Long time ago", but rather… But rather, before Vash had lost his memories.

* * *

**  
Author's Note of DOOOOOOOM  
New chapter! Yay!  
More and more information is being revealed! And... You'll be on the edge of your seats next chapter!! X3  
Just wait! Super Cliffhanger of DOOM! And Prussia shows up!**

**Stop! Discalimer Time!  
Characters do not belong to me. They belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.  
And I am still confused as to why some people call him "Hidekaz" **


	4. Intruder Alert! Ready the Frying Pans!

**Meow**

"Hey, all!" The front door slammed open loudly, giving way to a confident looking albino man in a pink tee-shirt and basketball shorts.

Big Sis jumped up from the table- rather, she jumped over it, frying pan in hand- and charged at the albino (while doing some weird battle-shout), who quickly ducked out of the way, the smug expression still firmly planted on his face.

"Stop it, you two!" Roderich rose from the table and walked in a surprisingly slow manner over to the conflict. He grabbed Hungary's arm just as she was about to hit the albino over the head with her frying pan for the fifth time. "Gilbert, what are you doing here? And Hungary… why must you do that every time you see him?"

"Ah, right, ouch…" The white-haired man rubbed the bump on his head, beginning to explain why he suddenly burst into the house. "I just came over for breakfast is all. And refer to me as Lord Gilbert, darnit."

"We already ate," Roderich informed him.

Gilbert looked over Roderich's shoulder at the kitchen table, a curious expression washing over his face at the sight of the cat-boy.

"You… why is Switzerland here?" he looked back at Austria. "Back like old times again?" He grinned, looking a Hungary, who was readying her frying pan again even though Austria hadn't let go of her arm. "So can I grope you again? For old time's sake?"

They all ignored that last part.

"Vash… has lost his memories, Gilbert," Austria explained to the albino.

"Ah… Then why does he have cat ears? Is it time for the Cats' Festival already?" The albino man hustled over to the little blond boy and proceeded to tug on his cat ears.

Vash gave him a confused and mildly annoyed expression as Gilbert continued tugging on the sandy-yellow cat ears.

"Cut that out," Vash commanded him simply.

"They real?" Prussia inquired, still tugging at the ears. "Daaaaay-um. You got a tail, too?" He started pulling the boy's tail, which was the same sandy-blond color as the ears- the color was only slightly lighter than the boy's messy blond hair.

"Yes, they're real," Switzerland pulled his tail away from the albino man, who gave him a deviously curious grin.

"That's so weird? Switzerland's a little kitty!" He laughed loudly and turned away from the table, snatching up the glass of orange-gunk that Roderich was previously drinking.

The albino man walked towards the door, taking a large swig of the orange juice. His pale face was washed over with a disgusted look, and he spit out the orange-gunk in Austria's face.

The brown-haired Austrian gave him a disgruntled look ad the Prussian walked out the door, a confident grin on his face.

"Have a nice day, Roddy," He half waved, tossing the glass, which still had orange-gunk in it, into the grass.

---

It was late night already, Vash snuggled up on the couch, with Roderich and Big Sis already upstairs.

"_Vashy-kun! It's time for you bath!" Hungary skipped into the room and tightly hugged the cat-boy._

"_I-I don't wanna get a bath!" The blond boy had practically shrieked and hid himself under the couch- of course, that didn't help much, because all that fit under the couch was his blond little head, his tail still waving about in the air. A normal cat would have fit under that couch- an 18-year old boy with cat ears would not fit under that couch._

"_You don't want a bath? But you're all dirty!" Hungary pouted, crossing her arms._

_Vash tried to squirm under the couch some more, not saying a word other than a few whimpering noises._

"_Cats hate water," Roderich called from the kitchen. "I thought you knew that, Eliza."_

"_He's not a cat. He's a boy who looks like a cat," She argued back._

_Eventually, they had to force the boy to get in the bath, and soon after, he gave up. _

He already asleep, curled up on the couch with the soft blanket covering him, and water still dripping from his sandy-blond hair.

A low creak emerged from the front hallway, and Vash was startled awake, his cat ears perking up. He looked around, but couldn't see anything- it was almost pitch dark, and everything was a shade of indiscernible dark-grey.

He unconsciously wondered why he couldn't see in the dark- cats could see in the dark, but then again, their eyes were different. Their eyes were yellow spheres with a black slit, and not bright teal.

He heard a shuffling noise from behind the couch, but by the time he turned to attempt to spot the source of the noise, a hand covered his mouth.

"_Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…,_" The voice that belonged to the hands chuckled.

* * *

Author's Notes! Yay!  
Here comes a Prussia, and...  
Here comes a CLIFFHANGER! *evil laugh*  
Lol at Gilbert tugging on Vash's kitty ears, don't you agree? XDD  
Oh, and... yes, I did write that Prussia was wearing a pink shirt. Pink is, like, the most manly color evar! Lol!

Di sc la im er :I do no to wn Ax is Po we rs He ta li ao ra ny of it 's ch ar ac te rs .H et al ia be lo ng st o Hi de ka zu Hi ma ru ya.  
(Lol, can you read it?)

Reviews aren't necessary, but they do feed my ego.


	5. CatNapped

**Meow**

The stranger pulled the boy off the couch and proceeded to tie him up with a thick rope- the likes of which couldn't be broken through with sheer strength alone… not that the boy had much of that. He was often mistaken for a fourteen-year old, instead of his actual age, which was eighteen.

The rope hurt against his bare arms- he cursed whoever it was that had given him the sleeveless shirt to wear. Vash struggled against the rope, suppressing a slight whimpering noise.

His captor didn't speak, but he could just feel the stranger grinning smugly as it to say "Struggling will just make it hurt more," or "I've caught you, kitty."

The mysterious person dropped something on top of the messy blanket that lay on the couch, and then dragged the boy outside, making sure to be quiet while closing the door. Vash made a few muffled squeaking noises as he was dragged over the cold and slightly damp grass, ten thrown violently into the back of an SUV, which promptly sped away before Vash had a chance to situate himself.

He had plenty of time to figure out what was going on- the car ride lasted far longer that it should have, even though he had the feeling that it wasn't as long as he would like to belong- and that he was actually going someplace not too far away.

The car came to a sudden stop, and he was thrown forward a little.

Then his mysterious captor lifted him out of the truck and dragged him inside- it was darker here than it had been at the house.

The captor threw the cat-boy, who was still tied up, onto the thick carpet of the floor, and then followed in, leaving him there.

Well… at least the carpet was soft…

---

It was already early afternoon when Austria was awoken by a loud shrieking noise, and then loud footfalls up the stairwell.

The man sat up and rubbed his eyes, noticing that the bed was empty next to him.

The bedroom door slammed open, Hungary running over to him with a note in her hand.

"What could it possibly be, this early?" He snatched up the note- really, it was more like a torn of corner from a piece of blue construction paper- and read over it, his eyes widening.

"He took Vashy-kun!" Hungary practically yelled.

Austria read the note again:

_I took Switzerland, so if you want him back, you have to come and get him, and you have to bring my action figure collection, otherwise you forfeit your cat-boy. And bring me some breakfast._

_Love, The Almighty Prussia 3_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes! 3  
Prussia wants his action figures back. XDDD  
Leik, nao...  
Disclaimy: APH and all it's characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya, but those action figures are Prussia's, okay!?  
**


	6. We'll Defeat the Almighty Prussia!

**Meow**

"Kitty-cat!" The voice of boomed. Vash was startled awake, and tried to sit up on the fuzzy carpet, only to remember that he was tied up.

"Time to wake up, Kitty-cat," The man from yesterday stepped out of a room in a black button-down shirt and jeans. Vash never imagined that this man would have been the one to kidnap him. What was his name- Gilbert?

The albino man crouched down to pat the boy on his sandy-blond head, ruffling his hair. Vash gave him a disgruntled look, but the albino man just grinned back at him.

"Let me go," Vash demanded, but the albino man pushed him back onto the carpet.

"I can't do that. I have to wait for the ransom to come," Gilbert grinned wider and stood up to walk to the kitchen.

The thing he did was make sure he hid all of the frying pans.

Second… he went back to make sure that he had definitely got rid of all the frying pans.

Third… he checked the cupboard again, making COMPLETELY SURE that there were NO FRYING PANS anywhere in his house.

And then the man leaned against the kitchen doorframe, waiting.

And it wasn't a long wait.

There was a loud knock on the door shortly after the albino had removed the frying pans from the premises.

"It's not locked," He stated to the people outside the door- he purred it, actually, in an annoying seductive way.

Hungary charged through the door, almost knocking it off its hinges, and she was followed shortly by an angry-looking Austria with a shoebox in his hands labeled "Prussia's Junk".

The Prussian man smiled as Hungary charged him- after all, he had hidden the frying pans. The man's red eyes widened when he saw Hungary pull a frying pan out of thin air- he had forgotten all about the trans-dimensional frying pan!

CLUNK

And with that, Prussia was lying on the floor with a huge bump on his head and blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"L-leave the action figures… on the counter…" he mumbled, pointing to the kitchen counter.

Hungary began untying the cat-boy as Austria went to place the shoebox full of action figures in it's rightful place.

"I didn't even remember that I had these. We had to dig through the closet to find the box," Roderich informed the Prussian, who was sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Oh, you both were looking for them in the closet? Anything interesting happen in there?" Gilbert raised his eyebrows and grinned, but the grin was wiped off his pale face when Elizaveta whacked him with the frying pan again.

"You stole my Vashy-kun!" She scolded him, hitting him with the pan repeatedly.

"You stole my action figures…!" He murmured.

"It doesn't matter who stole what," Austria informed them both as he started heading for the door of the cabin.

"Vashy-kun, are you all right?" Big Sis turned to him with a concerned look as he himself off.

"I'm fine," He sighed- and he was okay, aside from the reddish marks on his arms from the rope-burn. "No problem, see?" Vash held his arms out really wide, to which Hungary took the initiative to pick him up, hug him and pull him out the door of Prussia's cabin- Prussia was still laying on the ground, bleeding and about to fall unconscious.

So they quickly returned home in time for brunch and cake.

* * *

**Author's Notes, woot woot!  
All he really wanted was his action figures. The Great West is a collectible, you know. XDDD  
And yes, they are going home for brunch. -_(\  
Ye Olde Disclaimer: Himaruya Hidekazu owns Hetalia and all of its characters... but he just sold the Great West action figure on E-Bay. It's poseable, and the expressions are interchangable! =D**


	7. Field Mouse

**Meow**

The air was steadily getting colder- the neighboring farms had already harvested their crops.

The field mice had taken up residence in Austria's house, and Vash took it upon himself to get rid of them.

---

The blond boy crouched down, stalking the little grey mouse that was scurrying across the hardwood floor, headed straight for a hole in the wall that had been chewed out next to a loose electrical outlet.

The boy let out a low growl as he prepared himself to pounce on the mouse.

"Ha!" He jumped and caught the mouse's tail under his hand, grinning triumphantly. He picked the mouse up by its tail and ran into the kitchen where Austria and Hungary were sitting at the table.

"Big Sis, look!" He showed her the mouse. "I caught you a mouse!"

Hungary giggled.

"Vash, that is disgusting," Roderich stated, flipping through the pages of the newspaper he was reading.

"Vashy-kun, just go put Mr. Mouse outside, okay?" Big Sis patted him on the head, and the boy quickly ran to the door to toss the mouse in the grass.

Vash looked around the house for more mice to catch.

"That's so cute," Hungary said as she got up from the table and took her empty plate to the sink to wash it.

"It's disgusting. Who knows where these mice have been,"

"Who knows where Vashy-kun has been?" Hungary laughed, but Austria just gave her a serious look. "He is a cat after all,"

"He's not a cat," Roderich corrected her. "He just looks like one. He's actually a very aggressive and angry-"

"No, you're just having trouble accepting this, Roddy,"

In the middle of the conversation, Vash ran into the kitchen again with another mouse in his hands.

"I caught another one! Look! Should I put him outside, too."

"Indeed you should," Roderich gave him an annoyed look.

"Indeed, my ass," Vash mumbled mockingly, mirroring the expression, and then wandered over to the door to put the mouse outside with its brother.

---

"Why do I have to wear this, exactly?" Vash held up the shirt Roderich had given him.

"Because we have to go to a World Meeting, this afternoon," Austria explained to him.

The shirt was blue and fancy-looking, with buttons. He wouldn't be able to catch mice in _this_. Roderich had told him there would be no mice at the Meeting.

"And you have to comb your hair, too," Roderich informed him as he buttoned up his own fancy frilly shirt.

"I like it messy," Vash mumbled, placing the folded shirt on the top of his. "There, it's on."

"I'm serious, Vash,"

"Why can't I wear a uniform, like Big Sis? I want a uniform."

"You don't have a uniform. Now put on the shirt..

"……….Fine," He mumbled, pulling the fancy shirt over his black short-sleeved one.

"Let's go!" Hungary shouted, walking past the door and down the stairs.

"Gosh, this doesn't even fit right," The blond boy mumbled, shaking out his hair and then following Hungary down the stairs.

And so, they headed to the world meeting.

* * *

**AN:  
Short Chapter!  
And... lots of mice! X3  
Kitty!Switzerland is just too cute!**

**Is a Diclaimah, yo! Hidekazu Himaruya owns Axis Powers Hetalia and all of its characters, but I own Mouse number one! .**


	8. Meeting at The Center of Chaos

**Meow**

"Alright! Time to start the meeting! This time, we'll be discussing the current issue of deforestation!" America yelled from the front of the room. There was a large chalkboard behind him with a poster of some trees and a computer. "If we all use computers instead of paper, we won't have to cut down trees for paper!"

"I concur," Japan mumbled.

It was silent for a moment- usually Switzerland would say something along the lines of "Give your own damn opinions, Japan!".

"What?" Vash asked, licking the back of his hand.

"You're supposed to tell Japan to give his own opinions," America informed him blankly.

"Oh…," He turned to Japan, who was sitting next to him. "Give your own opinions."

The rest of the nations stared at him- Switzerland was never polite about anything.

"I can't agree with that stupid idea. There are places that don't get electricity to power computers, you know," England sighed, sipping his tea.

"I'll just disagree with both of you, again," France did a dramatic hair-flip.

"Shut up, you git! Nobody wants your opinions," England told him, hurling his teacup in the direction of France's head.

Francis ducked, and the teacup smashed China in the head. Russia suddenly started laughing when China hit the floor mumbling "Ar~uuuuuu".

"Crap, that was an expensive teacup," England mourned the loss of his flowered teacup.

Something caused a large window in the room to explode suddenly. Everybody in the room (except for unconscious China) turned to look at the window- some confused, some furious because they now had to deal with a broken window, some still laughing, others staring blankly ahead and not knowing what in the world (lol, pun) was going on.

"Prepare to meet your maker, England!" Sealand had crashed through the large window and landed on the center table, holding a giant plastic water-gun in firing position.

"B'd 'dea Seal'nd. No," Sweden stood up from the table and grabbed the back of Peter's collar, picking him up off the table and carrying him out to the hallway, where he dropped him and then walked back to the table to tap Finland on his shoulder. "W'fe. Go an' wa'ch 'im, ple'se."

"Okay," Finland smiled, but he was shaking from fear. Tino raced out to the hallway.

"Anyone else have anything to add?" America glanced around the table (though few people were still sitting at it).

"I… would like to add to this conversation…," Russia stood up and put his hands on the table with a silly grin on his face.

"Yes, Russia!"

"I would like to add to this conversation… SOME VODKA!" and with that, he pulled a keg of vodka out of back pocket.

"How did that fit in there!?" England screamed, taking his foot off of France's bleeding head.

"Who cares!?" France skipped over to the keg of Vodka and tore it in half with his bare hands.

"What is… the matter with these people?" Austria facepalmed.

"SORRY I'M LATE!!" Prussia barged through the huge double-doors wearing a bright red shirt and his classic bear-head mask.

"GAHHH!!" Hungary charged at him with her frying pan, but Austria held her back again.

"Why do you have to do that every time you see him!?"

Vash meanwhile, was the only one still sitting at the table, besides a few other people he didn't know, two of which were Italians with red-brown hair, who seemed to be discussing bread. Another one was a Greek, who was sleeping with his head on the table, drooling on some important-looking documents.

"This… is one bizarre meeting…," Vash said to himself.

"You can say that again," Japan, who was still sitting next to him, mumbled quietly. "They plan these things, you know…"

"I tried to write the script this time, but they didn't use it. Said it was too explicit," Greece suddenly woke up and wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth.

"If they're written by you… they would have to be," Kiku informed him.

Vash felt someone come up behind him and start poking his kitty ears. He looked up to see a smiling Veneziano tugging on the sandy cat ears.

"What are you doing?" Vash gave him an annoyed look, but Italy just giggled.

"Romano, come look! Switzerland has fuzzy kitty ears!" Italy yelled across the big table to his older brother.

"So?" Lovino crossed his arms over his chest. "Cats suck."

"Don't say that," Feliciano scolded his brother and then looked back down at Vash. "Kitty, do you like pasta?"

"No," Vash told him simply. "I don't."

* * *

**AuThOr'S nOtEs, WoOt WoOt!!1!  
I agree with Vash that this is indeed... one very weird meeting.  
If you're wondering why Poland and Liet aren't here, (I doubt anyone was wondering that) it's because they had to send the rye harvest to market. Like I said in the last chapter, the neighboring nations recently cut down their crops.  
And... Kitty!Switzerland apparently didn't get a copy of the script, because he didn't know what he was supposed to say.  
And if you hadn't figure it out, Germany was the one who was pissed off at the broken window.  
(I really wanted to give Sweden's accent a try, so that's the only reason I made Sealand crash through the window- so Sweden could tell him "No". XDDDDD)**

**Disclaimer in da houze... O.o  
I don't own Hetalia.  
Hidekazu Himaruya owns Hetalia.  
And... there were too many H's in that sentence. D=**


	9. Germany to the Rescue!

**Meow**

"That was a weird meeting," Vash sighed as he followed Hungary and Austria out of the building.

"And it's the same thing every three months," Austria informed him.

The meeting had gotten out of control- France was licking the spilled Vodka off the floor, England was cutting himself in a corner, and Sealand was trying to blow a hole through the wall.

Fortunately, Germany had arrived just in time, and he started yelling about the broken window.

"_Anyone who isn't in their seat by the time I count to three is going to help clean up this mess!"_ he had said, and started counting.

England and France didn't seem to care, and China was still unconscious, so he couldn't get in his chair. Finland dragged Sealand through the door and flung him at Sweden, then dashed for his chair. Prussia tried to crawl to his chair, but Hungary hit him with the frying pan, before Austria had to pull her back over to her chair. Italy practically dived over the table. Greece stood up at the last second because Turkey had sat down next to him.

In the end, England, France, Prussia, China, Russia, Greece, and North Italy (He never made it over the table to his chair. How unfortunate…) were forced to pick up the broken pieces of glass that had once been a window.

England immediately began complaining that this method was completely unfair because peter had caused the mess, so Sweden, Finland, and Sealand stayed behind as well.

The rest of the nations headed out the door- aside from Turkey, who stayed back to laugh at Greece while he cleaned up the broken glass.

But regardless, Vash made a mental note to never attend one of these meetings again.

---

The moment they arrived back at Austria's house, Hungary grabbed her rifle and headed back towards the door.

"Big Sis," Vash looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go on border patrol today," She replied, smiling and patting him on the head.

"Can I go with you?"

"I don't think that would be very safe…"

"Let him go with you, Eliza," Austria called from the kitchen.

Hungary glanced from the kitchen, to the door, to Vash, to the kitchen again, and back at Vash.

"Fine," She replied. "But be careful."

"Do I get to carry a gun-"

"No."

"Damn…"

* * *

**AN:  
Short Chapter means short Comment.  
Short Chapter is Short. Yes.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters.**


	10. That Bitter Realization

**Meow**

They didn't take the car to the security cabin at the inside edge of the woods. They walked. The border wasn't far at all.

They checked in at the cabin- it was surprisingly lively, with several other uniformed patrollers, playing cards and watching TV. Vash wondered if they ever actually went home, or if the stayed all the time at the security cabin, waiting for their shift.

"Elizaveta, great to see you," The woman at the desk greeted her with a salute, and then handed her a stamped paper.

"Thank you, Ilona. Nice to see you, too," Big Sis replied, smiling and taking the paper, which looked very official.

"And who is this?" The lady, who was apparently name Ilona, looked at Vash and smiled.

"This is Vash. He's going to be patrolling with me today," Hungary replied.

"Okay. Let me go get him a permit."

"Thank you."

"A permit?" Vash asked after the Lady behind the counter had gone off behind a door to another room.

"A patrol permit, so that other officers know that you're aloud to be here," Big Sis explained to him, showing the boy the permit Ilona had given her.

"Oh," Vash nodded.

"Okay, here you go," The lady came back from the room and handed him a stamped paper. He took it and looked at it for a moment.

"Let's go, then," Big Sis turned towards the door and Vash followed after her, reading his patrol permit and looking around the room at the officers in the cabin.

---

The dirt trail seemed to extend across the entire border. It was wide enough for a car to be able to drive down it, but there was a sign posted that said cars were not permitted on the trail. Vash wondered how they made the trail that wide without a truck or something.

The passed quite a few other patrol officers. Hungary said they were just going to monitor a small section of path. She said it was off to the side, farther in the woods, and that it was her usual patrol area.

Vas insisted on staying a little farther behind, looking at all the signs that were posted up, and at the passing trees, most of which were different types of evergreens, since the other trees had lost most of their leaves already.

He was distracted by a little silver spot in a nearby bush, and stopped to examine it. He crouched down near the bush to push away the thick leaves around the shimmering object. He was just about to reach for it, noticing a spot of brownish-red on the object. He pulled him hand away from the object slightly.

"Hurry up, Vash!" Hungary called back from quite a ways ahead.

Vash stood up from near the bush and ran to catch up to Hungary, who was glancing around.

He noticed that she started talking to one of the passing patrol officers, and wandered back over to the bush where he had found the shimmering object.

He crouched down again and pushed the thick branches out of the way, picking up the object in his free hand.

It was silver, and round, with a slightly pointed tip, and a reddish-brown stain. He turned it over in his hand several times, staring at it intently. He somehow felt like he knew what it was, and that he recognized it, but he couldn't remember how or from where he remembered it from.

He dropped it back in the bush and glanced over at a nearby trail. It was barely wide enough for one person to walk through it on a normal patrol, and if someone wanted to follow the trail to wherever it leads, they would have to be careful as to not get their clothes snagged on the branches.

Vash stood up and glanced over at Hungary, who was still talking to the other officer, and then back over at the trail.

He hesitated for a moment before slipping into the brush and following the thin trail. He practically walked sideways, because the trail was that small.

He had no idea why he was following the trail, but he felt like he knew it from somewhere, just like the silver object.

It took him a few minutes to navigate through the brush without straying off the path or getting his jacket snagged on the thorns.

When he stumbled off the trail, he was rendered speechless by the scene before him- it was the same forest in which he had awoken that time. The same place where he had found himself cold and in pain.

And then he remembered it.

Remembered everything…

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
Keeping the notes short, as not to ruin this perfect cliffhanger regarding what really happened.  
Fear the cliffhanger of doom.  
Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya owns Axis Powers Hetalia and all of its characters.  
**(Lol, full recovery after short chapter)


	11. Revival

**Meow**

_His boss had told him that they were still enemies, regardless of the past. He didn't want them to send him out to do this, but his boss said he had to. Sending in a subordinate of lower status would definitely result in a failure, but there was a higher chance for success if Vash went. _

_"You are completely prepared for this- that's how you were trained," His boss had said._

_"But-"_

_"You will go."_

_He looked at the ground for a moment before mumbling "Yes, Sir…," and walking out the door._

_---_

_He had to stay on the other side of the border until he had orders to infiltrate. If he was caught, he would take it. If he was cornered, he would kill them. If he was killed, he would finally be free from all the pointless killing. But he knew that the mission would go exactly according to plan, no matter how much he hoped otherwise._

_He hesitated at the border, wondering if he should really go through with this. He waited a few second, wondering if his boss would suddenly call off the mission._

_But he continued, regardless._

_He had to be careful here, now that he was on enemy territory. It wasn't enough to sneak past the guards- they were better trained than that._

_If he was spotted, it was an automatic game over, and no matter how much he wanted it that way, he had been trained to for things like this._

_He made it almost to the southernmost guard-tower, and from there the guards didn't patrol any further north, aside from further along the border. But he had calculated where he would sneak in- he didn't need to worry about the rest of the border._

_What was going to be difficult was getting past the guard tower- he had come in alone, so there was no chance of using some sort of distraction._

_His boss had said that he was sent in alone because it would be "more efficient", but he knew that it was because his boss wanted "to avoid excess casualties"._

_But he went along with it anyway, heading off to the west side of the tower. He had never imagined that there would be another cabin that way…_

_---_

_He had made it this far, and yet he still wanted to turn back. There was a very wide trail along the border, and if he wanted to get in, he would indefinitely have to cross that trail. _

_He stood quietly against a tree, glancing around at the trail- he would cross here, and he would continue with his mission._

_Suddenly, he heard a loud gunshot from down the trail- it was aimed at him, but it had missed. _

_Who had found him? This was not according to plan. Now he would die, or he would be taken captive. _

_But he was running back in the opposite direction before he even had a plan. Not that he needed a plan, because it wouldn't have worked anyway. He was cut off before he had made it back to the other side of the clearing._

_His eyes widened when he realized who it was that had cut him off, and was met with an expression that looked fairly similar to his._

_"You…," He mumbled, taking a step backward and reaching for the holster of his gun._

_"I should… be saying the same thing," the man whispered. "Why are you here?"_

_"No, I-" he tried to take another step backwards, but tripped over a protruding tree root and fell on his back. He reached frantically for his gun, not even making an effort to stand back up. _

_"Have you come here to kill me…," The man looked down at him with a pained look on his usually emotionless face. "…Vash?"_

_"It was orders!" He screeched, pulling his gun out of its holster and firing in the man's direction three times. All three shots missed._

_"Whether it was orders or not, you've disregarded the treaty!" The man yelled back._

_"I…," Vash looked away, his gun shaking in his unsure hands._

_"You what?" The man took out his own gun and fired one bullet at the dirt right next to Vash's head. The boy flinched as the bullet whizzed past his head and struck the ground next to him. The man fired another bullet- this one grazed the boy's shoulder, tearing the cloth on his dark-green uniform._

_He tried not to scream- even though it only grazed him, it hurt more than he thought anything could._

_Vash dropped his gun and made an effort to stand up, the blood from the graze staining the uniform and the white shirt under it._

_He tried to run past the man, who ignored the attempt and stared blankly at the space where Vash was until a moment ago._

_"This won't end well, and I don't want to be here to deal with the aftereffect," The man mumbled, ignoring Vash's escape and walking to the other end of the clearing._

_Vash continued running, but tripped again, this time tumbling into a thick thorn bush. He clenched his teeth as the little thorns pierced the thick fabric of his uniform, and he had to muffle another scream when several thorns scraped across the open wound on his shoulder._

_He turned over to look at the retreating man's back, his eyes harboring an unusual combination of sadness, pain, and anger._

_"Roderich, you…," He mumbled, before blacking out. He had absolutely no idea how long he was unconscious for, but the two trains of though blended together there._

"Tha-that…," Vash whispered, taking a step forward as he was thrown back into reality. "…that bastard."

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
How many of you saw that coming, honestly? XDDDD  
Again, I won't say anything more, as not to spoil the next chapter.  
Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia and all of its character belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.  
Hope you enjoy the cliffhanger. =O  
**(This isn't the last of those... X3 )


	12. Surrender To Me

**Meow**

"That bastard…," He whispered, shaking his head. He noticed he still had the cat ears. He wondered why, but it didn't really matter that much.

He had more… _important_ things to worry about.

He looked around the clearing for a moment, looking for something in particular. He spotted it, and walked over to the root that was protruding out of the ground- the root that he had tripped over.

There it was, laying on its side, covered slightly in a layer of dry, brown and red leaves. He picked it up and turned it over once, looking for the inscription on the side- "_Property of the Royal Swiss Army_".

He smiled and stood up, walking to the end of the clearing where the small trail was. He slipped through easily- he needed to exact the plan quickly, before he decided otherwise.

When he reached the wider trail, he hid himself behind a tree, peeking out to check for enemies. Rather, he didn't need to- he was permitted here.

He smiled inwardly when he realized that he still had his permit, and put the handgun in the back pocket of his jean shorts.

He slipped out from behind the tree and walked casually along the path with his hands in his pockets- if a guard passed, he would show them the permit and claim that he was looking for Elizaveta, despite the fact that it was a complete and total lie.

It was a lie, but they wouldn't know that.

Because, quite frankly, the mission was more important.

He tried to look as calm as possible, walking down the trail. It was too bad he was heading back to the cabin, but he knew that Hungary would be at the very opposite end of the trail, so this was his best bet.

What surprised him was that no officers came up to him- they simply walked past him and ignored him completely- they must have seen him go into the cabin with Hungary to get a permit. Lucky for him.

---

He arrived back at Austria's house quickly, and went in without knocking on the door. Austria was in the kitchen somewhere, out of sight.

Vash made it a point to close the door more loudly than needed.

"You guys are back already?" Roderich asked from the kitchen, and Vash could hear the man shutting a book and placing it on the table.

"Yeah," Vash chuckled. "We're back… sort of."

Roderich emerged from the kitchen and pushed his glasses up with two fingers, looking around.

"Where's Hungary?" He asked, though his face showed no signs of being puzzled or curious.

"Not here," Vash smiled inwardly as he reached for the door, turning the lock to 'locked' position and reaching for the gun in his back pocket.

"Vash, what are you…?" Roderich mumbled, taking a small step forward.

"Don't speak to me so informally, Austria," He ordered.

"Impossible…," Austria sighed. "So you have your memories back?"

"Yeah…," Vash walked toward Austria with his gun drawn.

"So, you plan to finish your mission and kill me?"

"Not exactly," He took the gun and aimed it directly at Austria's head. "You surrender or I kill you. It's that simple."

"Then I surrender."

"It's unlike you to make such an important decision so quickly, Austria. So you must already have a plan. Let me tell you ahead of time that it won't work, whatever it is."

"……," Austria simply stared at him for a time, before look at the handgun that was aimed at him. "And it's unlike you to use a gun so small."

"Don't change the subject!" Vash yelled at him.

"I said I surrender," Austria reminded him, putting his hands up to back up his words.

"Good call," Vash turned around and headed for the door. "I'll be off, then, to inform my boss that the mission was a success."

Austria watched as Vash unlocked the door and slammed it as he walked out.

"The mission was a success, huh?" Austria whispered to nobody in particular. "Perhaps… it was just the opposite…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
But it's not over just yet! O.o  
I'll keep this one short, too.  
Just for cliffhanger's sake...  
Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya owns Hetalia and all its characters... but the Royal Swiss Army owns that handgun. Yes, that one right there. That's the one, yes.  
Now then, I'll be off to tell my boss that this chapter was a sucess. O.o**


	13. My Boss is Crazy! What Else is New?

**Meow**

He returned to his own country almost instantly, not bothering with shortcuts or trying to be discrete- after all, Austria had surrendered to him, now! He was in the clear, and he might even get a rank promotion or something from his boss for the job well down.

Meanwhile, back at Austria's house, Hungary had just arrived home, looking around frantically the moment she walked in the door.

"Is Vashy-kun back? Did he come back here?" She asked Roderich, who had returned to the kitchen table and was staring absently out the large window.

Roderich turned to look at her, and replied emotionlessly, "He did."

"Really? Where is he?"

"I…," Roderich turned back towards the window. "He left."

"You let him leave? Why?" Elizaveta ran over to the table.

Austria looked out the window for a long time before responding.

"I should tell you… _exactly_ what happened…," he whispered.

---

"Excuse me, sir…," Vash said, knocking on the door to his boss's office with the back of his wrist. He waited for a reply before knocking again. "Sir, I-"

The door swung open, and Vash jumped back to avoid being hit by the high-velocity door. He peered inside the office- the door had been pushed open by a large swinging mallet that was apparently hanging from the ceiling.

"Vash, is that you?" The boss beamed from behind his desk,- 'desk' meaning a large wooden train with a board and several stacks of papers and comic books on it- waving a 2 pound back of skittles in the air.

"Uh… Yeah, I… The mission…," Vash glanced around nervously- the walls were splattered with bright colored paint and decorated with stuffed animals, and there were plastic lollipops hanging from the ceiling. This definitely didn't look anything like the old office, even though it was definitely the same room.

"The mission?" His boss asked, sipping some kool-aid and stroking a fluffy puppy. "Oh _ri~ght_! _Tha~t _mission! I called it off!" Boss smiled.

"You wha- You called it off!? Why? Austria surrendered and everything!"

"Aw, poor Roddy! Tell him I revoked him, and… ask him if he wants to come to my tea-party next week!" Boss grinned like a happy child and banged an inflatable hammer over Vash's head. Vash simply gave a confused look as the hammer bounced off his head.

"Sir… are you on some new kind of medicine?" Vash asked him, but the Boss just laughed.

"No, no. It's just been so… fun since you went missing! Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Wait, wha- no, I don't want any hot chocolate!" Vash hurried out of the office. He closed the door and gave a long, drawn-out sigh. He looked up at the ceiling. "Am I the only _sane_ person here?"

* * *

**A/N  
Cracky chapter is cracky, yes.  
This is like our get-back from the last chapter- so much drama!  
But this isn't supposed to be a drama fic!  
So... crack chapter for your liking. =)  
Disclaimerererererer: Hetalia and all its characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya, who hasn't updated his blog in the past two freaking weeks. That 2 pound skittles bag, on the other hand... well, I just ate it, and that's why I wrote this cracky chappy! =P  
**


	14. Pathetically Loyal Soldier

**Meow**

He considered it a mission, depsite the obvious fact that it wasn't. His boss gave him a note, and he was afraid of what might be written in it... or rather the fact that it would probably be written in crayon with scribbles and swirlies, if the envelope was any indication.

His boss told him to give the note to Austria, which was simple enough... but he considered it a mission, mainly because he wanted to sneak through the forest with a rifle strapped to his back.

He noted how good it felt to be back in uniform, despite still having those annoying cat ears. It made his hat uncomfortable, to say the least.

He was confused- if he had his memories back, why was he still... well, to put it simply, a cat. He wondered why he was even a cat in the first place. _It's like some weird shoujo manga or something. That bastard Japan always comes up with the strangest stuff._

This had been the least of his concerns until now, and he wouldn't worry himself with it anymore now. It was really just a poitnless matter.

What he should be worried about is getting his Boss' letter to Austria and getting back as soon as possible.

He didn't have to sneak in, now, for the most part. Austria HAD surrendered to him, after all. This was his territory now, despite the fact that his Boss had revoked it. It was his territory until he had the chance to give it back... and quite frankly, he didn't want it, this place. No, not in the least...

--

_**Knock**_

_**Knock-knock**_

_**Knock-knock-knock**_

_**...**_

_**Bang-bang-pound**_

_**Bang-ba-...**_

"For god's sake, have some patience!"

_**.........**_

_**Bang-bang-baan-**_

The door was promptly and angrily swung open by an infuriated Austrian.

_**Tap-tap-tap-ta-**_

"Oh...,"

Normally Roderich would have galred the blonde down until he left, but Switzerland's sudden arrival was... well, sudden.

Vash held up the note from his Boss, looking away in a supposed-to-be-nonchallant-but-failed-at-being-so way.

"This is from my boss," He said plainly.

"Is that why you're here?" Roderich looked down at him questioningly.

"Oh, no, I just dropped by to say Hi," he said sarcastically. "Of course that's why I'm here."

"If it's from your boss, wouldn't he just give me a call?"

"Well...," Switzerland gave Austria a weird look, almost like he expected that Roderich would know how crazy his boss had gotten all of a sudden. "He's not exactly sane right now."

Austria returned the look with an equally strange one.

"He's 'not exactly sane' right now?"

"Exactly," Was the monotonous reply the blonde gave him.

The aristocrat gave the blonde a confused look, wondering if there was some second meaning to what he had been told.

"But, anyway...," Vash finally spoke up again.

"Yes, of course," The brunette took the letter out of the other nation's hand and swiftly retreated back to his house, closing the door as quickly as it had opened.

Switzerland smirked a bit, knowing full well that his rival didn't know what to expect.

"Oh, and my Boss revoked you surrender!" The blonde yelled.

Austria almost dropped the letter he was holding.

* * *

**Author's Notez, ya'mean?****  
I know what you're all thinking...****  
I said I discontinued it!****  
Well, I recontinued it.  
The ending to this chapter gave me a hard time... But I finally got it done.  
Holy crap, and it only took, liek, 4 months! :D**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own the characters. I own the crayons Boss used to write that letter, though... Gosh, why do I always have to say something weird at the end of these disclaimers!?  
Well... it makes me feel important to know I do own SOMETHING...  
But, I digress. :D**


	15. Wait, What?

**Meow**

"Hmmm....," Roderich stared at the obviously encrypted note written in some sort of colored wax. Hungary, meanwhile, was skipping down the stairs (which is quite dangerous... she would definitely have to be admonished about that later) to greet her Austria-san.

Austria looked at her with an obviously frustrated expression.

"Can you translate this?" He handed her the note, and she looked at it for a second.

"You can't read it?"

"It's... that's not a known language..."

"Sure it is! It's 1337-speak!"

Austria at her, then turned to look out the window.

"Okay," she read it over for a moment. What it said was so obvious. It wasn't encoded at all! "It says 'Dear Austria, this is Swizterland's Boss. I'm having a tea party this weekend, and would like you to attend. Bring guests!'...."

"What? How did you get that from what was written on there?"

They looked at the note for a second.

It was written in messy handwriting, in crayon, of course.

"RoDdY!!1! c0m3 t0 mai t3a-p4rty, OKAI!? BRING FRIENDS! -BoSsYbOsSbOsS"

"....... That doesn't even make sense... but interpret it as you wish."

"Are we gonna go?"

"To the tea party? Why?"

"Why not?"

"Well... I have a bad feeling about this..."

---

Meanwhile!

"Alright, old man! So I just have to put on these bunny ears in get in this box?"

"That's right, bunny-chan! Hippity hoppity!! Oh, and here's you carrot!"

"Ooh is that chocolate?"

"Indeed it is, Bunny-chan! Now just go in the toybox like a good boy and wait 'til the tea party!"

"Gotcha, gramps!"

**NoTeS oF tEh AuThOuRnEsS**

**Ya'mean?**

**Short chapter is short.**

**Bet you can't wait for the next one! **

**:'D**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal. Hidekazu Himaruya owns Hetalia and its characters... Ta-daa!**


End file.
